gltasfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Zielona Latarnia (serial animowany)
„'Zielona Latarnia'” – amerykański serial animowany stworzony na podstawie komiksów wydawnictwa DC Comics. Amerykańska premiera miała miejsce 11 listopada 2011 roku amerykańskim na kanale Cartoon Network, w ramach bloku telewizyjnego DC Nation. W Polsce premierowy odcinek został wyemitowany przez Cartoon Network 10 grudnia 2012 roku. Serial składa się z 26 odcinków, podzielonych na dwa akty po 13 odcinków''Twitter Giancarlo Volpe. Jest to pierwszy serial animowany DC/WB wykonany techniką trójwymiarową CGICartoon Network to Broadcast Green Lantern Special. W styczniu 2013 roku pojawiła się informacja o anulowaniu serialuKoniec “Young Justice”. Fabuła Akt pierwszy Wkrótce. Akt drugi Wkrótce. Wersja polska '''Wersja polska': SDI Media Polska Reżyseria: Artur Kaczmarski Dialogi: Adam Kurzak Lektor: Artur Kaczmarski Wystąpili: * Jakub Szydłowski – Hal Jordan * Przemysław Nikiel – Kilowog * Grzegorz Kwiecień – Razer * Beata Wyrąbkiewicz – Aya oraz: * Zbigniew Konopka – Atrocitus / Anty-Monitor * Janusz Wituch – M’ten / Dulok / Święty Pielgrzym (odc. 6, 12-13) / Tomar-Re * Leszek Filipowicz – Zilius Zox / Kapitan Gildii Pająków (odc. 18) * Aleksandra Grzelak – Carol Ferris / Drusa (odc. 6) * Robert Tondera – Salaak / Goggan (odc. 3) / Kothak / Skallox / Łowcy (odc. 15, 17, 19, 21-22) / Larfleeze * Mieczysław Morański – Appa Ali Apsa / Kleryk Loran * Miłogost Reczek – Ganthet * Anna Sroka-Hryń – Sayd * Andrzej Chudy – Shyir Rev / Goray * Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska – Beata Rev * Matylda Kaczmarska – Amala Rev / Teela * Wojciech Pałęcki – Myglom * Jarosław Domin – Goggan (odc. 11) * Julia Kołakowska-Bytner – Ilana / Iolande (odc. 5) / Bleez (odc. 7) * Artur Pontek – Ragnar * Grzegorz Pawlak – Zartok / Yarlee / Bumpy * Ewa Prus – Galia / Vinessa Swelton * Krzysztof Banaszyk – Leph / Byth Rok * Bożena Furczyk – Aga'po (odc. 9, 13) * Maria Niklińska – Ghia'ta * Monika Pikuła – Iolande (odc. 10) * Anna Szymańczyk – Bleez (odc. 10-12) * Łukasz Lewandowski – Veon * Dominika Kluźniak – Drusa (odc. 12-13) * Mikołaj Klimek – Łowcy (odc. 14-15, 17, 20), * Zbigniew Suszyński – Guy Gardner * Paweł Szczesny – Nome Chilton / L.A.N.O.S. / Brat Warth / Goblin (odc. 21) * Barbara Lauks – Scar * Krzysztof Szczerbiński – Ścigacz * Anna Gajewska – Lady Catherine / Bleez (odc. 19-20) * Marek Robaczewski – Nigel Fortenberry (odc. 16) * Waldemar Barwiński – Gil Broome / Święty Pielgrzym (odc. 17) * Jacek Król – Thaal Sinestro * Agnieszka Kunikowska – Aga'po (odc. 22) Odcinki Produkcja Phil Kent, dyrektor generalny działu Time Warner's Turner Networks, początkowo zapewnił, że „Zielona Latarnia” będzie częścią oryginalnego programu Cartoon NetworkCartoon Net planning 'Green Lantern' series. Pokaz przedpremierowy odbył się na New York Comic Con w 2010 roku i ukazano w nim materiał testowy, przedstawiono bohaterów oraz opis fabuły, a także grafiki koncepcyjne. Bruce Timm, odpowiedzialny za wyprodukowanie całego animowanego uniwersum DC Comics, ogłosił również na Comic Conie, że będzie odpowiedzialny za serial o Latarniach. Timm początkowo był niechętnie nastawiony do użycia techniki CGI zamiast tradycyjnej animacji, ale w końcu zgodził się na stworzenie serialu wygenerowanego w całości komputerowo''"Green Lantern Animated Series Preview". Zamówiono pierwszy sezon, liczący 26 odcinków. Do czasu Comic Conu aż 13 epizodów zostało już zaplanowanych, natomiast 5 zostało w pełni wyreżyserowanych'Green Lantern: The Animated Series' Concept Art, Plot Details, & Footage. Seria od początku nie miała opowiadać genezy bohaterów, ponieważ Warner Bros. wypuścił już film opowiadający o początkach Hala Jordana w szeregach Korpusu Zielonych Latarni'Green Lantern: The Animated Series' Is Space Action Done Right by Bruce Timm. „Zielona Latarnia” jest pierwszą serią telewizyjną Bruce'a Timma i zarazem pierwszą serią o Zielonych Latarniach, która stworzona została techniką CGICartoon Network to Broadcast Green Lantern Special. Producenci potwierdzili, że jeśli seria przyjmie się i oglądalność będzie ustabilizowana, wprowadzone zostaną inne Latarnie, takie jak Guy Gardner, John Stewart czy Kyle RaynerGREEN LANTERN Producer Talks Animated Series, Red Lanterns. Ostatecznie serial został anulowany po pierwszym sezonie, ze względu na słabe wyniki sprzedaży zabawek z filmu fabularnego.Josh Keaton on why Green Lantern Animated only had one season'' Soundtrack Amerykańska wytwórnia La-La Land Records wydała pełną ścieżkę dźwiękową z serialu 31 lipca 2012 roku. Drugi wolumin soundtracku wydany został 2 lipca 2013 r. Nagrody i nominacje * W 2012 roku serial nominowany był do nagrody Annie w kategorii Najlepszy animowany program telewizyjny oraz w kategorii Muzyka w animowanej produkcji telewizyjnej – Frederik Wiedmann. * W 2013 roku serial nominowany był do nagrody Annie w kategorii Muzyka w animowanej produkcji telewizyjnej – Frederik Wiedmann za odcinek „Lecąc w otchłań”. Wideo Green_Lantern_The_Animated_Series Green Lantern Animated Series Sneak Peek Green Lantern Animated Series Test Footage at NYCC Nowy_serial_Zielona_Latarnia_Cartoon_Network Green Lantern The Animated Series - opening Przypisy }} Linki zewnętrzne Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Seriale